THIS INVENTION relates to cooking apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for cooking a particular kind of product called a "jaffle", which consists of two slices of bread with filling between, the slices of bread being compressed and sealed together around the edge, the whole being toasted.
It is well known to make cooked products of this character by the use of a simple appliance consisting of two concave metal moulds hinged together and with handles extending in the direction away from the hinge, the bread slices with the interposed filling being placed between the moulds, the handles being brought and held together to compress the bread and filling, the protruding excess bread being trimmed from the edge of the superimposed moulds, and the moulds then being heated over a flame.